Generally speaking, high speed coin/token operated gaming machines, ie. poker machines or slot machines have been limited to single coin/token acceptance.
In each of the above applications, especially in gaming machines, the quicker the coin/token validation system can operate the greater the turnover possible from such machines. It has recently been proposed in relation to gaming machines that input hoppers may be attached to the machine to allow an operator to play the game more quickly.
In Application No. PCT/AU91/00295 a coin validation system is disclosed which pulses an incoming coin and analyses a back EMF curve or de-energization curve to obtain a signature of the incoming coin/token. This is compared to reference information. It is possible to analyse many (7 or more) coins/second and provide a signal to an accept/reject mechanism which forms part of the coin path. If an invalid coin is identified the accept/reject mechanism does not move from constituting part of the coin path. However, if a valid coin is identified the accept/reject mechanism withdraws from the coin path and that coin is passed to another passageway.
It will be evident that if the accept/reject mechanism used in association with the coin validation system cannot react as quickly as the validation system, there will be no overall increase in the speed with which coins/tokens can be processed.
Further, current coin validation systems aim to identify valid coins from invalid coins. In gaming machines there is a further need to process the stream of valid coins. For example to direct a part of the stream to different locations.
With current designs, coins are introduced into the machine through a coin validator (comparator) which, with the exception of the validator the subject of Application No. PCT/AU91/00295, have a limited ability of only being able to recognise one particular coin denomination. These coins are directed via a diverter gate to either the coin hopper or the cash box. If the hopper is full, a signal is given to the diverter to direct coins to the cash box. When the coins in the hopper fall to a preset level a signal is then given to the diverter to change position and direct all coins to the coin hopper.
As the complexity of the games played upon gaming machines has increased so has the maximum bet value. It is not uncommon to have a $10 bet on a 20.cent. machine which would require the insertion of 50 coins, a tedious task. Player acceptance and cash input could both be increased if the machine were capable of accepting 20.cent. coins plus high denominations eg $1 and $2 coins and provide the appropriate number of 20.cent. credits.
The speed of operation of the separator mechanism is therefore becoming critical if it is to separate a higher volume of coin or token throughput and/or separate multi-denominational coin token streams. Current separating mechanisms are not capable of reliably sorting a stream of multi-denominational coins into two paths at 7 coins/sec.